Alien - The Freedom Crew of the Nostromo
by SonicFanaticInc
Summary: In space, no one can hear you scream. This is a lesson that Amy Ripley and her fellow crew mates will learn the hard way after a mysterious and deadly alien life-form invades their ship. Just how many, if any, will survive this encounter with what could be the deadliest creature in the galaxy? It depends; they have to outsmart it first.
1. A Rude Awakening

**Alien: The Freedom Crew of the Nostromo**

 **Cast List:**

Captain Dallas - Geoffrey St. John

Kane - Antoine D'Coolette

Ripley - Amy Rose

Lambert - Sally Acorn

Ash - E-102 Gamma

Parker - Rotor the Walrus

Brett - Snively Robotnik

MU-TH-UR 6000 a.k.a 'Mother' - Nicole

 **Chapter 1**

Space. It was once thought to be the final frontier but in the distant future, it was at last conquered by humans and Mobians. The cold, black, emptiness was akin to a giant oyster and every shining star had the potential to be a pearl. Planets far outside Mobius' solar system were terraformed and colonized. Shipping routes crisscrossed the cosmos to form a vast network for transporting goods, supplies, and discoveries made on far away planets. One commercial ship in particular, the Nostromo, was gliding through space. It was a commercial towing vehicle that was carrying 20,000,000 tons of mineral ore and seven crew members who referred to themselves as The Freedom Crew. This is their story. Someone's got tell it because the crew can't tell you themselves. They can't tell it because in space, no one can hear you. Not even if you scream.

* * *

As far as ships go, the Nostromo wasn't most advanced vessel the times had to offer. But she was a sturdy ol' clunker that got the job done. The upside was that the ship did have an onboard Navigational Intelligence Computer- OLE 6000 AI, or as the crew called her, 'NICOLE'. NICOLE was safely auto-piloting the ship back to Mobius while the crew remained suspended in hyper-sleep. It was another routine flight coming to an average end when suddenly, the controls and dashboards on the bridge began light up. Readings flashed across the monitors and all of the lights throughout the ship's halls began to turn on. The door to one room in particular opened up to reveal six hyper sleep pods. The lights flashed on as the pods all opened with a loud hiss.

At first no one moved but slowly everyone began to stir. Antoine Kane was the first to fully wake up and rise from his capsule. He was followed by Amy Ripley, Captain Geoffrey Dallas, Sally Lambert, Rooter Parker, and Snively Brett. Once everyone had freshened up and become more alert, they all sat down together in the mess room for some much needed chow. The air was hazy with smoke as most of the crew puffed away on cigarettes but one could see that they had been joined by the seventh member of the Freedom Crew; 102-Gamma, their robotic science officer. Also enjoying the meal with them was Ripley's pet Flicky, Jones.

* * *

There was some laughing and jokes as food was passed around the table before Rooter Parker spoke up in a nonchalant tone, "Oh yeah, now that we're awake, I think we should discuss me and Snively's shares and our bonus."

"Right, we should." Agreed Snively Brett as he stuffed some cornbread in his mouth.

"We're thinking that we should get full shares, you know? Just because we're contract mechanics doesn't mean we get shortchanged. We've been rollin' with you guys forever! That's gotta count for something right?"

"Right! I definitely think so!" mumbled Brett through his cornbread.

Captain Geoffrey Dallas rolled his eyes and answered just as casually, "It does count for something Parker. It means that the next time we ship out, we'll renew your contract. Don't worry you'll get your money, no one's getting shortchanged."

Snively swallowed his mouthful and began to protest, "yeah, but we get paid less than you anyways. Its not-" The short, pointy-nosed human was cut off by small alarm blaring.

Gamma spoke up now, "Captain Dallas, NICOLE would like to see you."

Geoffrey got up and waved his hand dismissively, "Yellow light means it's for my eyes only. Don't sweat it mates, you'll get your cash." Dallas than strolled down the hall to a separate corridor. He popped open a little panel and entered his code. A compartment flipped up and produced a special card key which Dallas slid into a corresponding slot. The door slid upwards revealing a spherical shaped chamber with lights lining the walls. In the center there was a chair and a console. Dallas flopped down in the chair, coffee in hand, with a little smile as he pressed a few keys on the keyboard, "G'Day NICOLE." A screen in front of him turned on and with a few more keystroke, it displayed a full diagnostic of the Nostromo. Geoffrey selected the interface feature and typed in, 'What's the story NICOLE?'

* * *

Meanwhile, confusion was brewing on the bridge. While Parker and Brett had gone down a few decks to check on things, Ripley, Kane, Lambert, and Gamma were taking their places and quickly realizing something wasn't right. "Where's Mobius?" asked Sally Lambert as she looked at her charts, worry creeping onto her features.

"Shouldn't you know that information?" Pointed outed out Gamma as he looked out the windshield.

From her station Amy called out, "That's not our system…"

"Perform a scan on ze surrounding area." Ordered Antoine as he looked on over Lambert's shoulder, "Zat should give us an idea. And try traffic control."

Ripley flipped a switch and broadcasted, "This is commercial towing starship Nostromo, com in Holoska Traffic Control. I repeat this is the Nostromo, come in Holoska Traffic Control, do you read me?" she waited for a moment but received no response, "No answer… I'll keep on it though,"

"Guys, I found Mobius!" announced Lambert excitedly before becoming worried once more. "We're nowhere near it! Hell, we're not even on the outer rim! What the hell are we doing all the way out here?"

"I told you Lambert, that's not our system." Said Amy in a sing song voice as she listened for a response on the radio.

Sally replied back in the same tone, "I know!" In a more serious tone she added, "But what I don't know is why we're out here…"

"I am not knowing either. Hopefully NICOLE will give Dallas ze answers…" muttered Antoine as he looked at the charts and readings

"OY MATES! GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE MESS ROOM! I'VE GOT A BIT OF NEWS FOR YOU!" came the sudden announcement over the ships intercom system.

"Speak of ze devil…"

* * *

Several minutes later, everyone but Rotor and Snively were gathered back in the mess room, fidgety and anxious. Even Gamma, who didn't feel fear, was notably agitated and pacing. Eventually, the two missing crew members appeared. Parker was still grumbling about their shares as he took his seat.

With everyone present, Captain Geoffrey Dallas cleared his throat and began, "Well than, I'm sure some of you have noticed we're not home yet. In fact, we're only half way there."

"What?!" exclaimed Parker in disbelief, "How can we only be HALF way?"

"Because mate, NICOLE interrupted our journey home and opted for a little detour."

Confused, Kane asked, "Why would she do zat? Where iz she taking us?"

Dallas answered with a sigh, being just as disappointed as the rest of his crew, "She's programmed to do that under circumstances. It just so happens that one of those circumstances has come. NICOLE has intercepted a transmission of unknown origin. She woke us up to check it out."

"A transmission? Out here? Impossible! Who could be sending it? Is it human or Mobian?" questioned Ripley, leaning forward in interest.

Dallas shrugged, "Unknown. It's an acoustic beacon that repeats every 12 seconds. Other than that, all I know is that we're obligated to investigate."

Rotor held up his hands in a time out, "Whoa, whoa, I'm not doing that. This is a commercial ship, NOT a rescue ship. It's not in my contract to do that kinda duty. Right Snively?"

"Right!" Agreed Snively Brett, "If someone's out there, they need somebody else like the Marines or something, not us! We're not gonna do it!"

"Exactly! Unless you're willing to give us some money to do it? Our bonus conversation was never finished you know. Me and Snively here deserve equal shares!"

Gamma now entered the conversation, asking politely, "If I may-"

"If you give some extra money, we'll do it!"

"Pardon me-"

"Cause frankly, I just want go home, and I don't want to hear-"

Suddenly Geoffrey shouted, "Dammit Parker let the robot speak! And listen for Chaos sake!"

Gamma nodded at Dallas gratefully, "Thank you. As I was saying, It specifically states in ALL of our contracts that any transimission that indicates possible intelligence must be investigated." Parker opened his mouth to argue as Gamma added, "The penalty of not doing so is total forfeiture of shares. No money for you."

It was quiet for a few tense moments before a phony smile spread across Rotor Parker's face, "Alright than. I guess we're going in. I'm teling you though, we deserve bonuses for this shit."

"Cram it Parker. Right then, everyone back to your postions. Lets get this done and go home." Ordered Dallas as everyone began to disperse. He poured himself another cup of coffee with sigh. Something wasn't right. Every instinct he had said that something wasn't right…

"Do you have that feeling too?" asked Amy Ripley as she leaned against the doorway. "That feeling that something here is… wrong?"

Dallas looked up and nodded, "I sure do, love. I kept inquiring about the transmission but NICOLE was being very vague. She wouldn't even tell me what it said. Supposedly, it would take time to translate but I don't buy that for a second…"

"Neither do I… Maybe Rotor is right about not going. Who knows whats out there?"

"Well unless you want to give up your paycheck for this trip, I guess we'll find out. Policy is policy." With that Geoffrey left the mess room and headed to the bridge leaving Amy alone with her worries.

* * *

 **Aurthur's Note:**

 **Hey everybody! As you can see, this is a crossover of 'Alien' and Sonic the Hedgehog. This was in part inspired by SilverSilence14 and her AWESOME Sonic x Jurrasic Park crossovers. Additionally, I love the 'Alien' series and I wanted to write something using characters that I've never used/ don't use that often. Put it all together and KABLAM! you get this! I've never done something like this before so bear with me as I settle in. As always everyone, please read, review, and most of all, enjoy!**


	2. Bumpy Landing

**Chapter 2**

Not too long after the meeting, a planet became visible from the bridge. It had large beige rings around it and planet itself was swirled with different shades of brown from afar as three moons floated in the blackness around it. The Nostromo drew closer and closer, guided by Gamma as he carefully watched his station's monitors. Once they were in range, the crew detached the bridge, which also functioned as a small shuttle, from the main body of the ship. Still leading them with his navigations, Gamma read off adjustments to be made to the shuttle's trajectory. With Dallas in the pilot's seat, he eased them into one of the moon's orbits and down into its atmosphere.

It was extremely dark as a raging wind storm was howling wildly and kicking up sediment. Amy Ripley watched her monitors carefully as the shuttle's radar revealed they were landing in a rocky, mountainous region. "Alright mates, there's going to be a little bump. Hold tight!" warned Geoffrey as he eased the shuttle down further. Right on cue the whole transport bucked, jostling everyone. The landing gear came down and hovered above the rocky terrain. However, as Dallas gently set the shuttle down, one of the landing feet lighted on top of a large boulder, pressing down harder as the weight of the shuttle settled in.

Instantly, the transport tipped and rocked, nearly throwing the crew out of their chairs in spite of their seatbelts as alarms sounded. Sparks flew from every dash board and a small fire flared out the sides of one of the consoles. As soon as the movement ceased, everyone jumped from their chairs and began checking instruments as well as putting out the fire.

* * *

"What the hell happening?!" demanded Captain Geoffrey over the blaring alarms as he threw his emptied fire extinguisher aside. "Somebody answer me! Is there a hull breach?!"

The alarms were quieted by Gamma as he re-manned his station, "No Captain. My readings indicate we still have pressure."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the crew as Dallas ordered, "Get the screens on. I wanna see where we are on this rock." Gamma, Amy, Sally, and Antoine went back to their posts and got to work. "As for you two," began Dallas as he turned to Rotor and Snively. The two were still strapped into their chairs; while Rotor only looked a little shaken up, Snively was wide-eyed and quaking like a frightened rabbit. "You two pull yourselves together, get down below and see what's what. I want a full report." The two mechanics instantly rushed below deck.

Several minutes later, everything on the bridge seemed to be back in order. No sooner had calm started to settle in once more, Rotor Parker's voice crackled over the intercom, "Hey boss! We got some new for you!"

Geoffrey turned up the volume so everyone else could hear, "How bad is it down there mates?"

The rest of the crew gathered around as Parker began to list, "Secondary load-sharing unit is… out. Three of the four cells are gone."

Amy Ripley sighed and ran her hands through her pink quills, "Is that it?"

"Hold on now, we can't fix it out here anyways. We gotta some ducts and crap to reroute down here too!"

It was Antoine's turn to sigh as he rolled his eyes, "Zey are talking about, 'ow you say, dry dock time…"

Down below the decks, Snively Brett half-heartedly examined a cluster wires and circuitry in a panel before nudging his fellow mechanic, "Look at this mess! Dry dock, tell 'em we need to dry dock!"

Rotor nodded before turning the intercom back on and repeating, "We can't fix this crap out here there's too much to reroute and fix. To do we gotta dry-dock!"

"You gotta be kidding me…" muttered Dallas under his breath before saying aloud, "What else is f'ed up down there?"

Parker's voice crackled through again, "There's some shit caked up in here. We gotta clean THAT out and repressurize. All kinds of crap down there."

"How long till we get back up?"

Parker and Brett looked at each other with annoyance as Brett whispered, "Tell him seventeen hours."

After giving it a little thought, Rotor flicked the switch and answered, "Give us about 25 hours."

Everyone on the bridge groaned and shook their heads. Ripley flicked the switch this time and said, "Why don't you boys get a jump on that? I'll be right down to have a look myself."

Snively and Rotor once again looked at each other, annoyed as Rotor scoffed, "Why the hell is she coming down here?!"

"I don't know but she better stay the hell out of MY way!" stated Snively as he picked up his toolbox and moved to a different section.

* * *

With Ripley going below deck to check things out, everyone else was trying gather Intel. Sally Lambert sat at her station, smoke from a cigarette in her hand swirling upwards as she stared at her screens in search of signs of life or anything useful. Captain Geoffrey stood in the middle of the room, having retrieved a fresh cup of coffee he asked, "How's it looking out there mates? Any response?"

"Negative Captain." Replied Gamma wearily. "The distress signal merely plays over and over every 12 seconds. Every other channel is dead."

"Damn… Well, kick on the flood lights and let's get a better look around." Huge, bright lights on the bottom of the shuttle flashed to life, flooding the area around with bright artificial light. The illumination didn't do much though for the ship was still surrounded by the wind storm that had greeted them.

"We will not be going anywhere in zis…" mused Antoine as he gazed out the windshield.

Dallas merely sipped his coffee and asked, "Well Gamma, you're the science officer. Tell me about this lovely, charming place. How far are we from the transmission source?"

Gamma pressed a few buttons on his console before answering, "The source is located just under 2,000 meters northeast of our location. The atmosphere seems almost… primordial. It contains inert nitrogen, a high concentration of carbon dioxide crystals, methane and some trace elements that take longer to identify. The ground beneath us is a rock-lava base. Also… there is a deep cold on this planet."

"Hmmm… Remind me to take my next vacation here…"

Antoine raised his hand, "I will be volunteering for ze first group to go out."

Dallas smiled, "Good man." He looked over at Sally who was puffing away on her cigarette, her expression unreadable. "Lambert, you're going too. Better break out the weapons too. Just in case."

"Swell…" whispered Sally as she put out her smoke and went to suit up, "Because THIS is what I wanted to do today…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yay, now we're getting into it! I'm sorry if the first few chapters read just like the movie and it's a little slow. If you've never seen 'Alien', it starts out realllly slow and builds the suspense. Since not much happens, its a little tricky to go my own way with it. Still, I'm doing my best to add in the quirks and things that the characters have instead of just changing names and having the same dialogue. When the real action starts up, I hope the individual characters will shine through. Well that's enough outta me. As always please read, review, and most of all, enjoy!**


	3. Exploring the Surface

**Chapter 3**

Captain Geoffrey Dallas, Sally Lambert, and Antoine Kane were sitting together in the airlock, waiting impatiently for Gamma to open the doors so they could venture out onto the surface of this strange moon. They were dressed in full spacesuits complete with helmets and oxygen packs. In case of danger they each carried a weapon of their choice. Dallas carried a small, wrist-mounted crossbow, Kane had a laser-like sword strapped to his belt, and a blaster pistol was holstered on Lambert's hip. On top of their helmets were small cameras uploading their feed to a small monitoring set up in a corner of the shuttle. With a few clicks on the control panel, Gamma opened the hatch and a loading elevator lowered the exploring group onto the unfamiliar ground below. They took a few hesitant steps forward into the storm that was stilling howling away.

"I can't see a thing out here!" shouted Sally as she stuck close to Antoine. "How are we supposed to find the source in this?!"

"Eh, we'll be fine Lambert. Gamma! How's the reception up there?!"Called out Dallas into his helmet radio.

Gamma waved from the window of the monitoring station before replying back, "My feed is satisfactory. Sound and visual are clear. Proceed to the signal source."

"Right then. Keep the line clear and open. Let's go and stick close."

* * *

As the exploring group was picking their way through the storm, Amy Ripley was examining some of the damaged equipment below deck with Rotor Parker and Snively Brett. The two mechanics watched and snickered as she tinkered with a few things. There was some pressurized water vapor venting from a pipe so Rotor had to shout over the noise, "Hey Ripley! Ripley let me ask you something!"

Amy turned around, her hand on her hips and the irritation clear in her voice as she shouted back, "What is it Parker?"

"If they find what they're looking for out there, me and Snively here get full shares right?"

Snively chimed in as well, "Yeah! I'm not going to do any more work this this is sorted out! We deserve that money!"

"Don't worry boys, you'll get whatever's coming to you. If you're going to keep pestering everybody about your damn money, you can just screw off!" retorted Amy with false sweetness.

"What?!" yelled Rotor over the venting.

"Yeah, what was that Ripley?!" shouted Snively as he nudged Rotor with a chuckle.

Not keen on being the butt of a joke, Ripley rolled her eyes and turned to leave, "If you jokers need anything else I'll be on the bridge! Greedy jerks…" Once back on the bridge, Ripley looked over Gamma's shoulder at the footage from Dallas' helmet cam. The group appeared to be entering a small canyon of sorts and Sally Lambert was once again complaining about the lack of visibility. "How are they doing Gamma?"

"Things are going well. By my calculations, they are nearly half way to the source." Replied the robot as he studied the screens.

"Speaking of which, do we have any more information about the transmission?"

"Negative. NICOLE has not identified it yet, ergo, she is not able to translate it."

Ripley plopped down at her station once more, "Mind if I give it a go?"

"Go right ahead."

Amy flicked a few switches at her console and on the main screen a stream of 1's and 0's flashed across it in varying order and patterns. She put her feet up and began to focus, her eyes squinting slightly in concentration as she muttered, "Let's see what message you have for us…"

* * *

Outside on the moon's surface, the storm had ceased. Even though the wind wasn't blowing anymore, a thick haze of dust and particles hung in the air and obscured whatever light or warmth that could come from a single, distant sun. The group passed through the small canyon and came out into a clearing. The three of them gasped as they beheld a large, horseshoe shaped craft sticking out from the ground at an angle.

"Are you seeing this Gamma?" asked Dallas as he and the group slowly approached it, "It's so bizarre, I've never seen anything like it!"

"You can be saying zat again!" gasped Kane, trying to take in what he was seeing.

Lambert shook her head slowly and stayed where she was, "What is it..? Let's just get out of here, I don't like this one bit…"

Antoine turned back and took her hand, "It iz fine. Come on, we 'ave come zis far. We can't go back now. We must go on!"

"Steady now blokes… Let's get closer. We're moving in Gamma." Radioed Geoffrey. There was a burst of static from Gamma's end. "Gamma? Gamma, do you read?" There was only garbled speech as a reply.

"Is there something wrong with the signal?" asked Sally nervously, rooting herself in place, "I told you this is a bad idea! We should turn back now!"

Dallas shook his head, "Keep your shirt on Lambert, we're fine! This haze is probably screwing with the signal is all. Come on, I bet it'll clear up once we're inside." After a bit more walking the group found an opening in the side of the craft. Geoffrey was the first to climb inside, followed by Antoine who helped a still reluctant Sally up inside.

* * *

The interior was strange to say the least. The walls were textured with strange, bump-like designs in some places and what looked like coils and wiring in others. They walked a ways down a hall that seemed to curve around in a half circle.

Kane looked up and pointed, "It appears as if something is up zere. Give me a boost." Dallas and Lambert gave Antoine a leg up and he hauled himself onto a huge, circular platform. After helping the others up, they all turned around, mouths hanging open. Wires and channels ran across the ground and to the center of the platform. What they were connected to puzzled all three of them. In the center there was a huge chair with a large apparatus attached to it. It was impossible to tell whether it was some sort of aiming device for a super weapon or a navigational system for piloting the craft.

Dallas slowly approached the chair and grimaced when he realized there was a massive body strapped inside. Over time the body had decomposed into the chair so the two were permanently fused together. "This alien lifeform has been dead a long time mates… Its fossilized and melded to the chair…" the skunk reported as he climbed up for a closer look. "Ugh… His rib cage is bent outward… Like he… exploded from the inside."

"I wonder what happened to the rest of the crew…" pondered Sally as she took a quick peek. She shuddered in disgust and backed away, "I'm telling you Dallas, let's get the hell outta here."

On the other side of the platform, Antoine was knelt by an odd hole in the floor, "Hey, Dallas, Lambert, look at zis!" They gathered around and looked closely at the hole. It appeared as if the metal had melted in wards as the edges appeared to be solidified drops. "What do you make of zis?"

"I don't know. What's down there?" asked Dallas as he carefully leaned down.

"Only one way to find out…"

Lambert let out and exasperated sigh as she looked around, "Come on Kane, you're not seriously thinking about going down there are you? We don't know what made that hole!"

"Exactly! We will 'ave no way of knowing unless someone goes down zere to see!" argued Kane. "I will volunteer to do it."

"Dammit Kane…"

Geoffrey put a hand on Sally's shoulder, "He'll be fine Lambert. Help me set up the winch so we can lower him in. It looks like quite the drop."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everybody! Sorry it's been awhile but college is a great way to get behind on your typing. Anyways, I hope this story is finally starting to come into its own a little bit. I'm especially trying to flesh out the characters so it feels like stuff Geoffrey or Amy (for example) would say and its not just copying and pasting the 'Alien' script. I think I mentioned before that any sci-fi stuff like computers and things will be kinda word for word cause I don't know enough pseudo-science to make it my own, haha! Regardless, I hope this is shaping up into a nice little story. As always please read, review, and most of all enjoy!**


End file.
